Aircraft components may be exposed to risks from certain hazards, such as fire and/or electromagnetic interference (EMI). For example, certain aircraft components may be used in an aircraft “fire zone”, i.e., in an aircraft compartment that contains ignition sources and the potential for flammable fluid leakage. Some aircraft components may be equipped with electronic devices that can be harmed or disrupted by electromagnetic interference (EMI). Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is caused when electronic devices exhibit interference on other electronic equipment in their vicinity, causing negative consequences such as degradation or even malfunctioning. For example, EMI can lead to erased data, loss of connectivity for computers and cellphones, as well as more serious effects like the jamming of cockpit radios and radar signals that could ultimately hamper communication between an aircraft pilot and respective radio tower. A lightning storm is one source of EMI.
Conventional systems and methods for providing fire resistance to aircraft components include using thermal blankets and/or fire shields positioned around the component. Components can also be shielded to protect against EMI. Unfortunately, these blankets and shields add significant weight and space requirements. Where space is too limited, they cannot be used at all. Some aircraft components are designed with fire-retardant coatings, but these coatings can fail to protect a component from fire and do not offer any protection against EMI. This is especially true for non-metallic aircraft components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide fire- and EMI-resistant aircraft components and methods for manufacturing the same. In addition, it is also desirable to provide lightweight and effective integral and conformal fire- and EMI shielding materials for non-metallic aircraft components. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the fire- and EMI-resistant aircraft components and methods for manufacturing the same will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the preceding background.